Choni
by MlleYuu
Summary: ! Se passe avant la saison 3 ! Lemon, slice of life centré sur Choni. D'autres chapitres à venir avec d'autres perso, sûrement Bughead


ATTENTION ! L'histoire se passe avant la saison 3, Cheryl et Toni sont donc des serpents et il n'y a pas tout ce bordel avec la ferme, G&G etc...

Enjoy !

* * *

Toni frappa quatre coups distincts sur la grande porte en bois de la demeure. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis entendis des pas se rapprocher. Elle se recoiffa rapidement, remit sa veste de serpent en place et sourit quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Cheryl était, comme à son habitude, à couper le souffle, jupe noir et haut rouge. Toni leva timidement sa main tenant son bouquet et le tendit vers la rousse.

\- J'espère que tu ne trouve pas les roses clichées, blagua la brune.

Cheryl la prit par le bras et la fit rapidement entrer. Elle referma la porte et pris le bouquet de roses rouges dans ses mains.

\- Je ne te savais pas romantique Cha Cha…

Toni se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur.

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus, rétorqua la petite brune.

Elle se rapprocha de Cheryl, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.

-Mais je ne savais pas que je pouvais tomber autant amoureuse de quelqu'un avant toi, tenta-t-elle.

Cheryl sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle se retourna pour que la brune ne voit pas son visage et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle remplit un vase d'eau puis mit les roses à l'intérieur. Elle remettait le bouquet en place quand Toni se plaça à côté d'elle.

-Elles sont superbes TT, dit la jeune Blossom.

-Elles te ressemblent.

Passant derrière la jeune fille, Toni posa ses mains au dessus de celle de Cheryl et fit de petits cercles avec son pouce sur sa peau.

La rousse sourit amplement, et se retourna entièrement pour faire face à sa brune.

-Tu sais t'y prendre…

Cheryl se pencha en avant pour pouvoir embrasser tendrement la brune. Elle sentit Toni sourire pendant le court baiser. Alors qu'elle mettait fin à l'échange et s'écartait, elle vit que Toni avait toujours le yeux fermés, penchant la tête en avant. Elle sourit et posa un petit smack sur les lèvres de sa petit amie.

-Non Cheryyl… Se plaignit Topaz.

La serpent glissa ses mains sur les joues de Cheryl et l'attira à elle, posant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cheryl fut un peu surprise par le soudain changement de doux à envieux mais elle répondit au baiser sans hésitation.

Après avoir guidé les mains de Cheryl dans le bas de son dos, Toni passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle fut attitrée contre Cheryl d'une pression sur ses hanches. Elle changea l'angle du baiser, le rendant encore plus intime quand elle glissa sa langue contre la lèvre de Cheryl.

La brune avait le cœur battant, l'échange avec Cheryl était plus passionné chaque secondes et elle avait du mal à reprendre une respiration correcte. Elle échangea sa place contre celle de la rousse et à la force de ses bras se hissa sur le comptoir. Sans jamais avoir brisé le baiser, elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Cheryl et la rapprocha d'elle.

Cheryl se colla avec plaisir à la jeune Topaz et sentit son corps s'électriser. Elle mit fin au baiser après quelques secondes, la respiration courte. Elle posa son front contre celui de la brune, respirant avec difficulté.

-T.T…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la brune et se mordit la lèvre en voyant cet éclat dans son regard, cette envie dilatant ses pupilles. Elle baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de Toni, marquées par son rouge à lèvres puis laissa son regard glisser sur les contours de son visage. Toni passa ses mains dans le dos de Cheryl et fit glisser ses paumes vers le bas de son dos. Cheryl frémit quand les mains douces de la brune se firent plus aventureuses, descendant sur ses fesses.

-On a les mains baladeuses Cha Cha…?

Elle sourit en voyant les joues de sa copine se teinter de rose. Pour ne pas qu'elle pense que c'était un reproche, Cheryl se rapprocha encore plus de Toni, pressant son corps contre le sien et passa ses mains dans ses mèches rosées. Elle l'incita à pencher la tête en arrière d'une petite poussée à l'arrière de sa tête.

Cheryl la regarda une seconde dans les yeux avant de presser ses lèvres sur le cou devant elle. Elle sentit les jambes de la brune se resserrer soudainement sur sa taille. Elle glissa une de ses mains sur le dos de Toni, jouant avec ses mèches de l'autre et la brune se cambra un peu contre elle. Cheryl releva la tête pour ancrer son regard à celui de Toni et elle sentit un feu immense s'allumer en elle. Sa petite amie avait les joues roses, la bouche entrouverte, des marques de rouges à lèvres parsemant sa peau caramel et son regard brillant était empli de luxure

-Cheryl…

-Accroche toi à moi, lui ordonna la rousse.

Toni, un sourire au coin des lèvres passa ses bras autour des épaules de Cheryl et croisa fermement ses jambes dans le bas de son dos.

Elle sentit la rousse la soulever du comptoir et poser ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la porter. La brune posa son front contre l'épaule de Cheryl et la laissa la porter, en profitant pour marquer son cou ressentant les frissons de la jeune fille contre elle.

Elles montèrent des escaliers et une fois la dernière marche franchie, Toni releva la tête et s'empara des lèvres de sa copine.

Après quelques pas et une ouverture de porte difficile, Cheryl se pencha en avant pour que Toni se retrouve au niveau de son lit. La brune se défit doucement d'elle puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Cheryl eu un sourire aguicheur, agrippa le haut de Toni et la fit s'asseoir au bord du haut lit, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Elle secoua la tête pour renvoyer ses cheveux en arrière et passa sensuellement ses mains dans ses mèches rousses. Sans jamais quitter Toni du regard, elle se pencha vers elle, gardant les jambes bien droites pour mettre ses fesses en avant puis glissa une main sous son menton. Elle se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent mais s'écarta quand Toni s'avança pour combler l'espace entre elles. Avec un grognement de frustration, Toni releva les yeux vers ceux de la rousse.

Cheryl avait ce sourire joueur et, le remarquant, Toni passa distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres. La rousse se retourna pour se retrouver dos à son amante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis entama une danse lente et aguicheuse. Ses cheveux roux se balançaient lentement dans son dos, elle faisait remonter ses mains le long de son corps, relevant son haut jusqu'à son ventre, révélant sa peau claire puis fit un pas en arrière pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Toni. Elle entendit la respiration agitée de la brune dans son dos quand elle s'empara de ses mains pour les poser de chaque côtés de sa taille. Elle soulevait son corps aux muscles de ses cuisses et de ses fesses, créant une délicate friction entre son corps et celui de la jeune Topaz. Toni glissa une main hasardeuses sur le ventre musclé de Cheryl. Cette dernière eut un court frisson puis se retourna rapidement, passant ses jambes de chaque côtés de Toni. Elle releva les yeux pour ancrer son regard à celui de sa petite amie.

-Toni…

La brune avait le regard noircit par le désir et ses lèvres s'étaient séparées.

-Tu sais à quel point tu es magnifique ? Dit Toni à voix basse.

Cheryl eut un sourire fière. Elle se pencha vers la brune et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser était ardent et rapide. Leurs bouches se séparaient pour se retrouver ensuite avec ferveur. L'angle du baiser n'était jamais le même et leur chaleur corporelle atteignait des sommets.

Toni glissa ses paumes dans le dos de Cheryl, passant sa main droite dans les mèches rousses de sa petite amie alors que sa main libre se baladait sur le corps chaud devant elle. La jeune Blossom gémit pendant l'échange et ses mains se firent également plus aventureuse. Elle souleva le haut en dentelle noire de Toni et traça des lignes sur sa peau caramel. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur son cou qu'elle lécha et embrassa avec envie. La brune laissa sa tête retomber en arrière tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Cheryl ne connaissait déjà que trop bien ses faiblesses.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et Cheryl sourit contre sa peau chaude. Elle glissa ses mains vers la poitrine couverte de Toni et s'arrêta à la lisière de son sous vêtement. Elle releva la tête et, sans jamais quitter la brune du regard, passa son propre haut au dessus de sa tête. Elle lança l'habit au pied du lit et sourit, voulant mettre Toni en confiance. Le regard de Cheryl traça les épaules de Toni, la courbe de ses clavicules, l'espace entre ses seins et son ventre plat. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sentant sa bouche s'assécher soudainement.

D'un geste fluide et doux Toni la fit tomber dos au matelas et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Leurs mains se joignirent et Cheryl passa ses doigts entre ceux de son amante. Toni se pencha et glissa ses lèvres vers l'oreille de la rousse, effleurant à peine sa peau. Elle embrassa la base de son oreille et obtint un long soupir de la part de sa copine.

-Qui aurait cru que Cheryl Bombshell était si docile au lit… susurra-t-elle.

Cheryl posa ses mains sur les fesses de Toni et répliqua.

-Attention à ce que tu dis Cha Cha…

Accompagnant ses paroles, Cheryl dégrafa facilement le soutien gorge noir de Toni et, pliant une jambe, appuya sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de la brune. Elle vit la tête de Toni tomber vers l'avant et son sous vêtement glissa lentement de ses épaules. La brune reprit rapidement contrôle de ses actions et, fixant son regard à celui de Cheryl, enleva son soutien gorge et le lança quelque part dans la chambre. La rousse sentit sa bouche s'assécher encore plus et elle eut du mal à ne pas fixer la poitrine découverte de sa petite amie.

Toni se pencha légèrement en avant et un sourire fière naquit sur ses lèvres quand le regard de Cheryl glissa vers sa poitrine. Elle prit la main de la rousse et la guida lentement vers son sein. Cette dernière posa une main un peu hésitante sur la peau chaude de Toni et sentit sa chair presser contre l'entièreté de sa paume. Quel sensation! Elle regarda Toni et se rendit compte que sa belle avait fermé les yeux. Elle bougea un peu sa main, exerçant une petite pression alors Toni coinça sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, gardant les paupières closes et Cheryl adorait déjà cette vision.

-Cheryl, soupira Toni quand la rousse porta plus d'attention à la pointe rosée et durcit.

La respiration de la serpent était plus rapide qu'auparavant et Cheryl s'enivrait de la sensation du sein de Toni sous sa main. Elle donna la même attention au reste de la poitrine de sa petite amie.

-Toni…

La brune, les yeux entrouverts, regardait Cheryl avec passion et envie. Elle se pencha sur la rousse et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mêlant leur langues. Cheryl sentit les mains chaudes de Toni se balader sur ses épaules avant de se poser sur sa poitrine encore couverte. Elle se délectait déjà des sensations que cela lui procurait et tout fut exacerbé lorsque la brune enleva facilement son soutien gorge.

Toni la fit se redresser, pour se retrouver assises et calla ses deux main sur la nuque de Cheryl. Elle la tenait fermement alors que ses lèvres partaient explorer la peau blanche du cou de la jeune Blossom. Elle laissa quelques marques humides sur la clavicule de sa belle avant de faire glisser sa langue sur son sein gauche.

Cheryl laissa échapper un gémissement clair alors que sa respiration se stoppa une seconde. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Toni, enroulant ses mèches autour de ses doigts. Cheryl serra les jambes, sentant déjà la tension qui s'accumulait entre elles. Elle fit passer sa copine en dessous d'elle, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les pupilles dilatées, le regard brillant, l'envie palpable.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Toni.

Cheryl sourit amplement avant de se pencher et d'embrasser la jeune fille. Le baiser d'abord lent et excitant se transforma en bataille pour la domination. Cheryl y échappa et laissa une traînée de baisers partant du menton au ventre de Toni, s'arrêtant sur ses clavicules, sa poitrine, se délectant du goût particulier qu'elle avait. Elle arriva au niveau du jean de Toni et défit rapidement les boutons. Elle descendit l'habit le long des jambes fines de la brune, faisant glisser son corps en un même temps. Elle se retrouva à genoux devant le lit et lança le jean derrière elle.

Les mains sur les cuisses de Toni, elle se redressa, embrassant la peau chaude de son amante.

Centimètres pas centimètres, Cheryl laissa une trace humide sur la jambe de Toni, de sa cheville à son aine.

La brune s'empêchait de serrer les jambes pour soulager la tension qui s'accumulait entre elles et sentit sa respiration devenir lourde quand Cheryl se rapprocha dangereusement de son entrejambe. Une fois à ce point, la rousse releva la tête et ancra son regard à celui de Toni. Elle ne voulait rien faire sans l'accord de sa petite amie.

Sentant le doute de la jeune fille, Toni enroula se doigts fins dans les mèches rousses et sans la quitter des yeux lui donna la réponse à sa question silencieuse.

-Tu n'imagine pas l'effet que tu me fais… Je t'aime mais si tu ne me fais pas l'amour maintenant, je t'en voudrai à vie.

Cheryl plissa les yeux et déglutit bruyamment aux mots de sa petite amie. Elle se redressa quasi immédiatement et embrassa la brune à pleine bouche. Leur respirations se perdaient dans le baiser alors que Cheryl glissait sa main sur le ventre de Toni jusqu'à la passer sous son tanga noir. Toni mit fin au baiser, cherchant désespérément de l'air tandis que Cheryl passait ses doigts agiles sur son intimité.

La rousse avait la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. Elle découvrit l'humidité accumulée entre les cuisses de sa belle avec surprise et fierté. Elle avait provoqué cette excitation chez Toni.

-Tout ça pour moi… Susurra-t-elle près de l'oreille de Toni.

La brune grogna et entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder Cheryl. Elle souleva son genou et sa jambe entra en contact avec l'entrejambe de Cheryl. La rousse ne retint pas son gémissement et Toni eut un sourire presque sadique quand elle sentit que la culotte de Cheryl était aussi humide que la sienne.

-Je pourrai dire la même chose, dit elle d'une voix grave.

Cheryl ne lâcha pas sa petite amie du regard et, un sourire aux lèvres, commença des mouvements lents sur son sexe, donnant une attention particulière à son clitoris. Toni prit sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents pour retenir les gémissements qui lui venaient.

La rousse continua ses mouvements et une fois qu'elle sentit que c'était le bon moment, elle entra un doigt en Toni. Sa propre respiration se coupa face à la sensation qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Le corps de Toni se tendit. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Cheryl fit des gestes lents jusqu'à ce que son amante entrouvre les yeux.

-Oh putain, souffla Toni.

Cheryl sentit un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de faire une remarque sur le langage de sa copine mais elle s'en empêcha en connectant ses lèvres à celles de Toni. Elle commença à faire des va et viens plus rapides, passant son pouce sur le clitoris sensible de la brune. Le corps de Toni se mit à venir à la rencontre de la main de Cheryl, la brune donnait des coups de reins appuyés. Cheryl compris rapidement ce que le corps de Toni essayait de lui dire.

-Est-ce que un ça suffit ou…

-Plus, articula Toni qui tentait de contrôler sa respiration.

La rousse entre un deuxième doigt en elle, se mordant la lèvre. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette sensation. Toni se donnait entièrement à elle, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose se produirait.

Elle se pencha sur la serpent, leurs poitrine se frôlant, elle passa sa langue près de l'oreille de Toni. La brune passa ses bras dans le dos de la rousse et la fit entièrement tomber sur elle avec un grognement bestial.

-Cheryl…

Les mouvements de poignet devenaient douloureux mais Cheryl continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sexe de Toni se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Alors elle donna des coups plus appuyés et puissants. Les ongles de la brune s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules blanches de Cheryl qui grimaça quand les doigts de sa partenaire glissèrent dans son dos avec la même force.

-Cheryl…

La rousse ne se lassait pas d'entendre sa petite amie dire son prénom entre deux respirations erratiques.

L'orgasme finit par faucher Toni qui se tendit contre la rousse. Après un dernier coup précis et puissant, Cheryl retira lentement ses doigts, déçue de devoir quitter la sensation grisante qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Toni, s'appuyant sur un coude. Le corps de la brune était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, faisant briller sa peau brune. Ses bras recouvraient son visage, la rousse ne percevait que sa bouche entrouverte à la recherche d'air.

-Bordel, finit par lâcher Toni.

-C'était bien ?

-Bien ? Tu déconnes, c'était mieux que "bien". C'était… Incomparable.

Toni se retourna pour faire face à sa rousse.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Cheryl sentit l'émotion monter, elle était étrangement sensible après cette montée d'adrénaline. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Toni, se pressant le plus possible contre elle.

-Je t'aime, murmura Cheryl.

Tandis qu'elles se câlinaient depuis quelques secondes, Cheryl écoutait le cœur de Toni se calmer puis cogner contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit les mains de son amante glisser dans son dos, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la douce pression qu'exerçait Toni sur son flanc.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était un peu plus long que prévu...

Merci d'avoir lu, des reviews ?

XX MlleYuu


End file.
